The girl with the golden chest
by CathyCrucifixion
Summary: "Dean... This is why no girl comes close to you!"  Both Dean and Sam come across this young girl upon one of their missions, Cas' seems suspoious about her. None of them expected none of this to happen, not today.


Okay haii there c: I'm writing a fanfiction of both Winchesters (And OF COURSE other characters) and my own customed character for whom in the first chapter name will not be revealed c: this also means for maybe a couple of chapters are going to be seperated into two sections... The female's will have a line seperating also saying 'Female CC' ALSO this is going to be rated I think M+ since of mature mannors later on (; But I LOVE reveiws so give your opinion it's always welcome! (: O

- Enjoy c:

* * *

><p>The night was slowly ending; the drift of a calming wind swept across the Kansas turf, outside a burning building stood three males a father and two sons. The youngest happened to be only a baby. The family just stared in shock as the house effortlessly burning down, their mother Mary was left inside, her body must of quickly ignited and now must of became ash. The elder son, he was only around four years old.<p>

Sirens pulsed around the families' head, the elder son Dean, and coward his head, kissing his brother's forehead repeating the same almost enchanted plea.  
>"It's going to be okay Sammy… It's going to be okay…" The father just froze, watching their house burn down, screaming his wife's name; he felt nothing other than accountable of it… As a body was dragged out the building the father leapt up, being restrained by several police officers, tears drummed down his cheeks in pain, yet again screaming her name repeatedly.<p>

"Mary! NO!" He yelled, Dean turned away covering his ear with his available hand, grasping his brother in his other hand, Dean tightened his eyes attempting to stop the tear flow, it was unsuccessful. As the officer still held the father away, his screams became more intense fulfilled with so much pain and distraught.  
>"Please… Mr Winchester!" One taller officer yelled, he had a dark cropped black hair, it was only just poking trough by the side of his cap, but the father wouldn't setal, he kept trying to get to his wife's body but they wouldn't allow him.<p>

Dean looked yet again to his baby brother, time just seemed to began slowing down, it just didn't seem real anymore…  
>"It's going to be okay Sammy… It's going to be okay…" Sam jolted from his past, his body was recovering from the cold sweat, simmering on his forehead. He used the back of his hand wiping away the droplets of fear, Dean sat in a tattered chair, and feet up against some old chest, watching his brother arose from his nightmare. "Another one Sammy…? That's like the fifth one this week!" Sam just rolled his dark hues, jumping up from his laying position.<p>

As Sam stood up he stopped, patting down his pockets trying to check if he had his cell phone currently on him, his eye brows lowered knowing he HAD put the cell in his pocket but some how it'd disappeared.  
>"Dean…" Sam's voice was crackly yet stern, Dean reached inside his leather coat pocket, holding a cell phone between his index finger and thumb teasing him about it, waving it left and right. A small almost cute growl emitted from Sam's chest lunging towards Dean, Dean rolled his eyes passing the phone.<p>

Sam franticly checked trough the calls and messages seeing if anyone had sent anything or called.  
>"Sammy, don't worry… I haven't checked your little horny convocations with young girls." Sam glared towards Dean placing his cell phone in his jeans pocket, his eyes adventured around the motel room, noticing the new paper articles pasted around the room, the scraps of paper just thrown out of proportion and a couple of mythological books along with some Latin, Sam shivered. He felt a sudden urge to clean it up, he didn't quite like mess which Dean took advantage of his discomfort. "Sammy? You look as if you might explode… Dude, just chill okay?" Sam shook his head feeling a strong vibration occurring in his leg, causing him to almost jump, the sound of a guitar strumming a fast rhythm, to the song <em>'Number of the beast by Iron Maiden<em>' Dean had changed his ringtone.

As Sam flipped the top of the phone placing it to his ear, all he could hear was a heavy panting, his eye brows lowered, focusing on the breathing. He waited a couple more seconds before he spoke in an unsure tone.  
>"H-Hello…?" He stammered, a young female chuckled down the other end of the phone, it made Sam feel so edgy and uncomfortable, Dean suggested his caring emotion by the signs he gave with his hands, questioning the call. Sam inhaled before repeating the same word again hoping for a reply. "Hello…? Who is this?"<p>

The females' chuckle almost became manic, Sam nibbled harsh on his lip sighing softly before pressing the voice on speaker phone, and Sam placed his index finger upon his lips to quieten his elder brother. "God-damn it tell me who you are!"  
>"Oh, since you asked so nicely… The name's Harley Sammy boy…" Dean's eyebrows screwed up in confusion, he glanced towards Sam who shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Harley…?"  
>"Oh that's right sweetie… Just watch your back ok?" A growl emitted from Dean's chest snatching the phone from his brothers grasp, the female named Harley chuckled hearing Dean's reaction.<br>"Tell me what in hells name you want!" The emphasis on the hell jolted a giggle of excitement from Harley, Sam glanced towards his shoes before back at Dean nibbling on his bottom lip in anticipation.  
>"Don't worry sweet heart… Catch you later." The phone clicked causing Dean to throw Sam's cell phone upon the bed, Sam arose grasping Dean's arm attempting to calm him down.<p>

* * *

><p>Female CC<p>

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon; children were escaping from their high school, running vigorously out jolting and attempting to avoid the oncoming traffic. A young female of the aged of twenty five passed the screaming children, hands clutched onto her handmade art folder. She placed her left arm holding it as she took a cigarette out of her pocket; she placed the light brown end in her mouth as she used a lighter to ignite it. As she replaced her lighter into her pocket, her eyes glanced around the small town centre where her high school was, some of her pupils smiled and waved to her, she did so in return quite awkwardly. Moments later the female took a right into an ally way, she stopped placing the bud of her cigarette out against the brick walls and continued her journey, as she approached a corner, where a squelching sound was produced and this caused the female to stop.<p>

She looked down towards her black converses, noticing a pale skin colour abandoned on the floor, followed by long blonde hair, the hair was tangled with the female's shoe, she screamed. Her echoing sound was almost piercing; it was actually human skin and hair, as she began to kick it off it wouldn't realise from her shoe, she ran over towards the nearest corner and began to take it off, but the female had to continued to see it, she bent down noticing the sewer cover.

Gently she placed her folder to the side, using her feet to removed the skin and hair, shuddering as she removed the cover, as she placed her hands against the metallic ladder she shudder. Feeling yet more skin but on the last hole causing her to jolt back. The female felt uneasy, her adrenaline pumped around her circulation at a high speed, she almost heard her heart beat…

As she dropped towards the sewer, the stench was almost unbearable, she gulped down the lump in her throat and continued to walk along the small narrow path, and she hoped that her step would possibly be her last. She inhaled touching the wet damp walls, attempting to find her path throughout the pitch darkness that occurred within the sewer.

"Hello…?" She gently spoke, a growl emitted from someone's chest as she entered deeper into the canal of the sewer, mice screeched as a rock was knocked into the pollutant water causing the female to gasp. She edged back until her back was pressed against the slim infested wall, he eyes tightened together and her arms clutched towards her chest in fear. Her thoughts poisoning her rational thoughts of normality, they kept saying 'you'll be fine' when in reality she knew… She was dead meat.


End file.
